


Seeing Through the Pain

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-05
Updated: 2005-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S5 “Underneath” -  A kind of mélange of his Fred dream and reality.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Through the Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Looking into that face, he was powerless.  
Fred. Crawling into his lap. Pressing hard kisses to his mouth.  
Illyria must have found photos, rifled through clothes, found makeup, some hair dye.  
The image was flawless.  
Except for the hardness. A hard jaw, hard flesh…. She felt like a man.  
This new being under old flesh.  
Using him, tasting him. It felt so…good.  
He still needed Fred, still ached for her, but this…. He could hide from his grief here.  
He could swallow her with his eyes, but feel someone else with his flesh.  
This way maybe he could keep going.


End file.
